Letters to Lily
by thatravenclawgirl
Summary: What happens when the most annoying person on Earth begins to send letters to you on the last day on sixth year? Would you fall for him or hate him even more? Jily with some fluff. Rated T because, well, I'm paranoid
1. The First Letter

Lily Evans sat uncomfortably in the back of her sister's boyfriend's new company car. Vernon, or as Petunia called him, Sugarkins, was talking ridiculously loud about he couldn't believe how anyone could be so horrid and wear brown shoes with a black suit. Lily couldn't believe how someone could be so fat and shallow.

"Oh, and Vernon!' Petunia gushed. "Tell Lily how normal people" -she shot a look at Lily- "wear their cuffs exactly three inches tall!"

Lily looked down at her own rolled up plaid sleeves and scowled.

"Well one day I saw Ernie Dakner wearing his new suit shirt…" Vernon began. Lily tuned out and stared out the window.

Lily was still quite angry at Petunia and her mum. Lily's mum was supposed to pick her up from Kings Cross station, but got caught up in last minute work, so she asked Petunia to pick Lily up. Petunia then _had _to ask Vernon to drive her. Lily didn't know where Vernon and Petunia were and through a long search (almost two hours) that included an old woman, a four year old, a tabby cat, and a Norwegian tourist, Lily found them out in front of the station. She had to shove all her school things into the back of Vernon's car and was currently squashed in between her trunk, Vernon's dry cleaning, and her sleeping cat, Caspian.

An hour later Lily arrived at her house very angry and very hungry. She opened the door and she practically fell out of the car and onto the pavement, followed by her trunk that fell on top of her back. Her cat jumped gracefully from the backseat and went to go and hunt for rats.

"Good Lord, Lily!" Petunia screeched. "Get off of the pavement! And you better watch that cat! It nearly knocked over the lamp!"

"My dry cleaning!" Vernon cried and rushed to grab his precious shirt and trousers.

Lily was now on the point of screaming. She shoved her trunk off of her and tried to ignore the mocking from her sister and Vernon. She pushed herself up and stomped into the kitchen. She grabbed a bag of crisps and stormed up the stairs.

When Lily arrived in her room she collapsed onto her bed. She began to eat her crisps and was about halfway through the bag when there was a sharp tapping noise on the window. Annoyed, Lily threw open her widow expecting to see her annoying ten year old neighbour, Aaron Saint-Claire, but was surprised to be greeted by a snowy owl with a piece of parchment tied to its leg. Perplexed, Lily unattached the parchment and as soon as the burden was untied, the owl took flight. She unfolded the letter and began to read.

Dear Lilypad,

So if you received this letter, which I know you will, I can finally prove to my dad that Astrid (that's my owl) is brighter than he thinks. I always knew that Astrid was smarter than she let on.

Anyways, how are you? I'm magnificent! I've decided (without your opinion, of course, because you'd yell at me to, very unkindly, go away) to start this diary type thing- Merlin's pants that sounds so unmanly- and write to you. And knowing you are the Gringotts of secrets- remember the Julia secret and how you almost got arrested?- I decided I could trust you, even though you don't like me.

Well it's been nice telling you that you are about to learn my deepest secrets! (You could always not read them, but curiosity killed the ostrich- that's the saying, right?) you can't write to me because; A) I told Astrid not to take a letter from you, and B) You don't have an owl, just that accursed cat- I still have the scars from when it attacked my leg in the middle of the night.

Hope you are doing well dear Lilykins!

From,

James Potter

Lily looked at the letter in disbelief. _What_ had she gotten herself into?


	2. Boredness

Lily was sitting cross-legged under the weeping willow in her front yard. She had her favorite song, Eleanor Rigby, by the Beatles playing while she read through a novel named _The Journey of Gretchen the Great _that she bought in Diagon Alley. Caspian was curled up in her lap. Lily's sister was out with her boyfriend, Vernon the Vermin- as Lily had taken to calling him, on a trip to the movies. Like a _normal _couple, Petunia reminded Lily with a sniff. Lily's mum was at the store getting food for dinner. Lily's dad was asleep on the couch with the telly on. In short, Lily was bored.

Suddenly there was a soft beating of wings as Astrid landed next to Lily. At first Lily didn't notice her, being so absorbed in her book, but Astrid nipped her ear softly. Lily gave a yelp, more out of shock than pain. Caspian began to hiss at the newcomer but relaxed slightly when Lily scratched his ear.

"I see you're back Astrid," Lily mused as the owl stuck out her leg.

Lily hummed Eleanor Rigby as she untied the parchment from Astrid's leg. Once the letter was removed Astrid shot a wary look at Caspian and then took off.

Lily began to unfold the letter when Daniel Hammon, her five year old neighbour, rode up on his bicycle.

"Wotcher Lily!" Daniel said with his five year old lisp.

Lily spun around, alarmed. Had Daniel seen Astrid?

"Hullo, Daniel," Lily replied with a smile.

"Did you see that owl?" he asked excitedly. Lily's smile faltered.

"What owl, Daniel?" she asked, playing dumb for the moment.

"That snowy one. Hey! What's that in your hand? Is that a letter from your _boyfriend_?" Daniel asked, pointing at the letter in Lily's hand and sat down.

"What? That's not from my boyfriend!" Lily scoffed. "I don't even have a boyfriend!"

"Maybe it's from the owl. I wonder what it's name is…"

"Actually it's from a friend," Lily said, eager to turn the conversation away from the owl.

"A _boy_friend?" Daniel prompted.

"_No_!" Lily protested.

"Daniel!" a woman called from her porch two houses down.

"I have to go," Daniel said, getting on his bicycle. "Mummy is making chocolate cake!"

"Bye, Daniel!" Lily called, grateful he was gone.

Lily quickly unfolded the parchment and began to read. It seemed as if James was right about something; that Lily's curiosity got the best of her.

Dear Lily,

Today has been as boring as a very colorful word, which I shall not say, because I have morals (whatever

that _is)._

Anyways, so all I've done today is sit on the living room floor, sleep and eat. Do you know how bored I've been? Sirius is here still (the lazy oaf) but is currently asleep on the couch. My parents are out doing what retired people do, probably buggie jumping (is that the word?) or climbing Big Ben.

Anyways, how was your day? It's a hypothetical question- you can't actually reply. Sorry- not sorry. I've already told you about mine.

Well I better go. Mum said if she caught me on my bum again, she'd levicorpus me! Her own son! Bye Lilykins!

From,

James Potter

Lily rolled her eyes. How could James be bored? He lived in a mansion practically. Stupid James.


	3. The Confession

"Mum, I need to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies," Lily said absentmindedly as she threw a toy mouse to Caspian.

"Mum, I need to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies!" Petunia mocked. "Good Lord! Do you _ever _think about anything else? Oh, I'm a freak, let's go get things to make me even more of a freak! Oh, can I invite another one of my freak friends over? Oh-"

"Petunia!" Lily's mum, Peony, said sharply.

"Why are you even here?" Lily asked, annoyed. Petunia had a flat with her boyfriend a few blocks away.

"Because Vernon's at a meeting and I'm helping mum with supper," Petunia retorted.

"What's the meeting about? How to be a Class-A arse face?" Lily asked, drumming her fingers angrily against the counter.

"It's about drill bits! The meetings are actually quite engaging-"

"Oh! It's about bloody drill bits! Because one day when the apocalypse comes we'll all be saved by the magnificent Drill Bit! Let us rejoice."

"You just don't understand! You don't even have friends! Much less a boyfriend! Lord, I don't even know how that Potter character fancies you since you're such a prat!"

"Girls!" Peony shouted. "You are both adults! Act like one!"

Lily was indeed an adult, well by wizard standards. She had turned 17 in January.

"_I'm _acting like an adult, mother," Petunia said smugly. "It's that freak of a daughter, otherwise known as Lily, you have there that isn't acting like one."

Lily shook with anger. Caspian began to hiss at Petunia- he had never liked her- and Petunia glared at him. Her mother began to yell at Petunia but Lily wasn't listening. Lily was _not _a freak. In fact she was quite the opposite. She was just another 17 year old girl.

"I think you should leave," Lily growled.

"I don't think I will!" Petunia shrieked.

"Petunia, out. Now." Peony ordered her eldest daughter.

Petunia opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Finally she left the kitchen and slammed the front door on her way out.

"Such arrogance… acting like children… so childish… too old…" Peony grumbled as she brutally minced an onion for supper.

Lily stroked Caspian's ears as he jumped up and nestled into her lap. Peony eyed the white coated cat warily. No one seemed to like Caspian except for Lily.

"Lily, would you go and preheat the stove?" Peony asked her daughter.

Lily picked up Caspian and nestled him in the crook of her arm and walked over to the stove. She had just turned the dial to the correct temperature when suddenly a white object slammed into her side.

"Merlin!" Lily exclaimed as she fell.

"What is that?" Peony cried as she helped her daughter off the floor. Caspian was hissing at everyone from underneath the table.

Once Lily was off the floor she recognized the white object that had slammed into her side.

"Astrid?" she asked.

"Who and what is an 'Astrid'?" Peony demanded.

"An owl of a friend of mine," Lily answered as Astrid hopped onto her out stretched arm.

"Is it that Severus Snape boy? Because if it is I will personally make sure the Prime Minister has him beheaded."

Lily laughed.

"No, mum, I can assure you it's not Snape," Lily told her mother.

Lily took the letter from Astrid's leg. Astrid nipped her ear kindly and took flight. Peony watched the owl with a look of fascination on her face.

"How did that owl even get in here?" Peony wondered aloud. In answer, Lily motioned to the open window.

"Oh."

"Mum, I'm going to go to my room," Lily said, and, not waiting for an answer, walked up the steps, Caspian close behind.

Once safely within her room, Lily locked her door and sat down on her duvet. She unfolded the thick parchment and began to read her newest letter.

_Dearest Lilyflower,_

_Greetings from Potter Manor!_

_So apparently Sirius found a flat somewhere around here and, without the use of magic (the liar), convinced the lord of the land (I really need to give up on Muggle slang) to let him rent out the flat. He invited me to live with him, but my mum said, and I quote, 'Sirius Orion Black! You silly boy! James is to stay here and not at that bachelor pad, or whatever of yours, flat! And neither will you! You are now my responsibility and will not be permitted to rent your own flat, so sit down and eat your toast!' That's my mum for you. My dad is more of the "silent but deadly" type._

_Anyways, today I realised something very important. That I, James Caleb Potter, am in love with you, Lily Grace Evans, and I don't feel the desire to deny it. You see Lilypad, no matter how much you hate me and tell me to go hex myself (by the way Snape does that to me so much I don't have to) the love I feel for you doesn't falter._

_My mum says love is a wonderful thing, Padfoot says love is like falling into a dark bottomless pit with You-Know-Who (oh screw it. Voldemort) himself (I think he was refering to that pit- Tartar Sauce, right?- from Geek mythology). I agree with the Tartar Sauce theory, though I don't know why anyone would name a pit after tartar sauce- it's disgusting._

_I'm getting off topic, apparently I have ADD- whatever _that_ is. But really, Lily, I'm desperately in love with you. It's scary, yes, but it needs to written down. I understand why you don't like me, but Lily I'm trying- for you._

_Lily Grace Evans, you are the most beautiful, smart, sarcastic and independent woman out there, and I just want you to know that. I love you (it feels good to actually tell you that- well I'm not t__elling you, I'm writing you, but whatever.)._

_Love,_

_James_

Lily stared down at the letter in shock, emotions in turmoil. She heard her mum call her down for supper, but she barely heard her. Her life had just been turned upside down from a single sheet of parchment, and the funny thing was that she didn't mind.

Not a single bit.


	4. Author's Note

So sorry this isn't a chapter, but I have to tell you guys that I won't be on here until I get a new laptop. I was previously updating on my grandma's computer (long story) and I had a lot of time to update, but now since I'm home I have to wait until I get my new laptop, because my stupid iPhone and iPad won't let me update on there. But I'm still writing, so when my laptop comes (hopefully I can get it July) I will update a bunch!

Thank you for understanding my bookies!

~**thatravenclawgirl**


	5. Grams and Ollie

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. It turns out that you can update from your Apple device. Anyways, I'd like to thank my friend, chobson-fics, for helping me out of my writer's block. I hope you enjoy!**

"Mum, you cannot leave me with Ollie and Grams," Lily said from the passenger side of her mum's yellow Beetle.

"Lily, it's only for half a day. Besides, you're getting paid to babysit Ollie," Peony reassured her daughter.

"The last time I babysat Ollie, he tried to eat paste!"

"Love, that was two years ago. Ollie's nine now. And my mom will watch him as well."

Lily fell into an angry silence. She hated visiting her 90 year old, almost blind grandmother. And Ollie? Ollie was the single most annoying person on Earth (not counting James Potter).

Finally they pulled into the driveway of Emily Wilkins. Lily climbed out of the car. She scowled as her mum said goodbye and drove out of the driveway.

Lily walked up to her grandma's beige coloured door and knocked three times. She waited a moment before Ollie Wilkins opened the door.

"Yay!" he said loudly. "Granny! Granny! Lily's here!"

"Ollie, quit your screaming," Lily hissed as she walked in and shut the door.

"Lily, in the kitchen, dear," Emily called out to her granddaughter.

Lily's eyes widened in fear. The last time her pretty much blind grandma was in the kitchen alone, she nearly severely burnt her arm. Lily ran into the kitchen and found Grams sitting in her old rocking chair.

"Grams, have you had lunch yet?" Lily asked.

"Ollie made me lunch," she answered.

Ollie smiled toothily. Lily restrained herself from rolling her eyes. She cleared the plates from the table and set them in the sink.

"Lily, I brought a puzzle!" Ollie said happily and dragged his cousin to the sitting room.

85 pieces of a dinosaur-themed-puzzle later, Lily was about to lose her head. Ollie was singing the words to a kid show theme song and Grams was talking about how she thought a squirrel was Lord Chester (her dead bird).

"Lily," Ollie whined, "I'm hungry!"

"Ollie, you ate three hours ago."

"But I'm hungry!"

"You just ate."

"Fine."

"Lily, could you turn on the telly?" Emily asked.

Lily rolled her emerald orbs and turned on the telly. Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory had just started. Ollie immediately stopped talking and his attention became focused on the movie.

"I just adore this movie!" Emily said happily.

Lily sat on the green carpet as she watched Mr. Wonka give the tour of his chocolate factory. She fiddled with the Muggle friendship bracelet that her friend, Hannah Dancer, gave her for her 15th birthday.

"Lily, look at that owl!" Ollie cried and pointed out the window.

"What?"

Lily shot up from the carpet and walked over to the window. Astrid was flapping her wings and looking at Lily with a look of displeasure. Ollie was yelling at how there was an actual owl outside the window. Quickly Lily formed a plan. Grams had kept that birdcage from when Lord Chester was still alive and Lily needed to send something.

Without much thought, Lily flung open the window. She allowed Astrid to hop onto her arm, ignoring the shrieks from Ollie. She carefully untied the letter and before Astrid could fly away, Lily grabbed her in such a way that Astrid was held against her chest in a bear hug.

Lily gasped in pain as Astrid dug her talons into Lily's arms and her beak bit at all the exposed skin she could find. Lily made her way over to the old birdcage and shoved Astrid in.

"Oh my gosh! That was a real owl! And you held it! Oh my gosh!" Ollie exclaimed.

Lily winced at the sight of her battered arms and tried to ignore the screeching snowy owl.

"Ollie, if I give you five quid will you never breathe a word of this to anyone?" Lily asked, shutting him up.

Ollie looked over at their sleeping grandma. He gave a sly smile and held out his hand. Lily sighed and dug out five of her coins. She handed them over to Ollie and as soon as the coins landed in his hand, he ran over and sat down on the couch, grinning like a maniac.

Lily sighed and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a sheet of lined paper and a ballpoint pen, not caring if James laughed at her. She sat down at the kitchen table and began to write her letter.

_Dear James,_

_Sorry I had to attack your owl, well actually _I_ was the one who was attacked. My arms are pretty much covered in scratches and cuts, but don't worry, I can Episkey it._

_Anyways, so I read your last letter and decided that even though you're the single most annoying, arrogant, toe rag, and cocky person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting, I've decided to ask you out on a date._

_The funfair is coming to my town on Friday and I need a date, so I'm going to ask you. I know it's traditional for a boy to ask a girl out, but I'm not a very traditional person. So will you, James Caleb Potter, have the pleasure of taking me, Lily Grace Potter, out on a date to the funfair?_

_I hope your owl isn't too angry with me. Well bye!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

Lily found an envelope and stuffed her letter in it. She found a piece of tape and sealed the envelope. She rummaged around until she found a reasonable sized piece of twine. Lily smiled at her accomplishment.

She took out her wand and muttered "Episkey", so keen eared Ollie wouldn't hear her. She took out James' letter and was slightly disappointed at the content.

It basically talked about only Quidditch, due to the recent World Cup, and how his neighbour, Bathilda Bagshot, had come down with a nasty cold.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked back into the sitting room. Astrid was sullenly watching as Lily walked over to her. Ollie was obviously ignoring Lily as she took Astrid out of her cage.

Lily managed (miraculously) not to become to injured as she tied her letter to Astrid's leg. Before Lily let her go, Astrid shot a look of contempt, and she flew out the window.

"Dear, you shouldn't let squirrels into the house. They cause quite a lot of chaos," Emily informed her granddaughter.

Ollie gave Lily a wink. Lily smiled at her brown haired cousin.

"You're absolutely right," Lily said. "I won't let that happen again."

Lily couldn't wipe the smile off as she sat down to finish Willy Wonka. She, Lily Evans, was going to go on a date with James Potter.


	6. The Funfair

Lily was annoyed. Her sorta-boyfriend has sent no letter of response to her, Petunia was downstairs talking about Vernon's promotion, Caspian had clawed her arm, and she couldn't find her favourite quill. In short, Lily Evans was very short tempered and very cranky.

"Where is my damn quill?" Lily demanded.

She threw her purple duvet off her bed, but didn't find her eagle quill. She dumped out her school trunk, and the quill wasn't there. Lily's room was a complete mess, and the mess just made her angry.

"I spent all that time cleaning it, and now it looks like a damn mountain troll came in here and threw everything around!" she cried, almost hysterical.

Lily opened the drawers to her desk and slammed them shut in anger when she didn't find her quill. Angrily, Lily stomped out of her room and down the stairs.

"Mum!" Lily yelled. "Where is my eagle quill?"

"Would you be quiet? I am telling a story!" Petunia sniffed.

"Shut up, Petunia! Mum, where is my stupid quill?" Lily snapped.

"Lily, dear, just calm down," Peony said, emerging from the kitchen.

"I cannot just _calm down_! I can't find that godawful quill, Caspian clawed my arm, and that arrogant Potter hasn't sent me a letter since Monday! My room is completely covered in crap and Petunia won't shut up about that fat boyfriend of hers!"

"Vernon is not fat!" Petunia screeched.

"Yes he is! You just don't know that because he so fat that he broke the scales!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Girls!" Peony yelled. "Lily go and sit in the kitchen. Petunia, I'll be with you in a moment."

Lily stormed into the kitchen, her face matching her dark red hair. Peony calmly followed after her fuming daughter.

"Lily what seems to be-" Peony began.

"Everything, mum!" Lily cried. "Potter hasn't replied, I can't find that quill, Caspian maimed my arm, and everything is a complete and utter mess!

"Lily, first of all, your quill is right here," -Peony held up Lily's quill- "because you left it here last night. Second of all, your arm only has a small scratch on it and you can use that spell on it. Third of all, we all know James will come, so just calm down."

Lily took a deep breath, but she was still angry.

"I bet he won't come."

"Love, it's only 12.32. The funfair closes at 10.40."

Lily rolled her emerald orbs and stormed up the stairs. She collapsed onto her bed with a huff. She was about to drift off to sleep when there was a tapping noise at her window. Lily sat up and saw Astrid at her window. _Probably to say that James couldn't make it_, Lily thought bitterly. She walked up to the window and what she saw almost made her think that she was dreaming.

It was James. James on a broomstick. James _flying_ on a broomstick outside her window.

Lily opened her window angrily. James smiled and Lily scowled at him. He flew in through the window and landed gently on the floor. Lily snapped the window shut.

"Hey Lils-" he began, but was drowned out by Lily's shouts.

"James Caleb Potter!" she shouted loudly. "What the hell were you thinking? Flying on a bloody broomstick! The neighbours saw you, as if we weren't getting enough questions about your ruddy owl! Do you know how many times we've gotten questions and/or complaints about your stupid owl? Twelve! Twelve, can you believe that? Now they saw a boy on a bleeding broomstick _following_ an owl, into my room!"

Petunia and Peony appeared outside Lily's room to see what the yelling was about. Petunia was rolling her eyes and Peony was trying not to laugh.

"I used my Invisibility Cloak," James muttered.

"Oh, thank Merlin for that bloody cloak! Isn't that thing illegal? Oh, by the way, thanks for telling me that you were coming. I was really glad when I learned for sure that you were coming!"

"Listen, Lily, it's not my fault you're having a rubbish day!" James argued.

"Of course it's not! Because _nothing _is James Potter's fault! Why couldn't you have taken the Tube or a bus, like a nor-" Lily was suddenly cut off when James kissed her. Peony smiled and pulled Petunia downstairs with her.

James let his broomstick fall to Lily's messy floor as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily tried to pull away at first, but James didn't let her go. Finally Lily gave up and wrapped her arms around his neck. James deepened the kiss by pulling Lily closer to him, and she didn't object. Lily felt all of her anger wash away when she kissed James, even if he was the source of it most of the time. James actually was a good kisser, despite what Diane Washburn said. Lily smiled slightly as James' arms tightened around her slightly.

When Lily was about to pass out from lack of air, she pulled away. James looked crestfallen and Lily snickered.

"You idiot. I had to breathe. And thanks for shutting me up. I probably would've screamed at you all day," Lily said.

"No problem. Now to this 'funfair' you speak of. I hope you know how to get there, because I have no idea."

* * *

"What's that?" James asked, pointing to the Ferris wheel.

"It's called a Ferris wheel," Lily answered, eating some candy floss.

"Let's go on it."

"No."

James turned to face his red headed girlfriend. He smirked as he asked; "Are you afraid of heights?"

"Of course not," Lily scoffed and shoved more candy floss into her mouth.

"Well let's go on it."

"No."

"You will go on or I will tell everyone at school that you are afraid of heights."

Lily glared at the Quidditch Captain. Finally she sighed.

"Fine. But only once."

"That was bloody amazing!" James said as he helped Lily out of the Ferris wheel compartment.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Lily said as she stumbled into James' arms.

"How can you feel sick? The whole time you were either swearing at me with your eyes shut, squeezing the life out of my arm with your eyes shut, or you had your eyes shut."

Lily glared at him. James grinned crookedly at her. Finally Lily sighed.

"Shut up."

"It's true, Evans."

"At least I can make a Calming Draught. Remember when you gave yours to Remus-

"Hey! He recovered!"

"Yeah, after he spent a week in the hospital wing, recovering from a nervous break down."

"It's always those bloody mint sprigs that I forget."

Lily laughed. James stuck his tongue out at her then leaned down and placed a kiss on her nose. Lily smiled and grabbed his hand

"Come on, the fireworks are going to start soon!" Lily exclaimed.

Lily ran towards a large open field where many people already were sitting. It was nearly 9 o'clock and the workers were already setting up the fireworks. Lily found a spot and James fell ungracefully onto the grass. Lily sat in his lap, much to James' surprise. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Lily

"I've never seen Muggle fireworks," James said.

"Well shut up and you can watch them.

The words had barely left Lily's mouth before there was a loud explosion overhead. Many people screamed in surprise. James snickered as he felt Lily jump in his arms. Lily scowled, but she watched in fascination as the multi-coloured display unfolded above her. Even James watched in silent fascination.

"I love fireworks," James said quietly.

Lily smiled at James' childlike behaviour. She began to fiddle with the sleeve of James' grey hoodie. It was July, yes, but it was a chilly night and Lily had forgotten to bring a jacket.

"Do you find my old hoodie interesting?" James teased. Lily blushed slightly

"Not particularly," Lily replied, shivering slightly as a breeze passed

"Are you cold?" James asked suddenly.

"Not particularly," Lily repeated, repressing another shiver

"Yes you are," James said, starting to take off his hoodie.

"James, keep your bloody hoodie. I'm not that cold.

"Lily, I'm the guy. You're the girl. You're cold. I give you my hoodie because I have a long sleeved shirt on."

"James, I'm the girl. You keep your hoodie because you'll become cold and it's my fault that I forgot my jacket."

"Lily, just shut up and wear the hoodie. I have a long sleeved shirt on. You have short sleeves. Wear the bloody hoodie."

"Fine," Lily grumbled.

James smiled and handed her his hoodie. Lily slipped it on, even though it was at least five sizes too big. It was still warm from James and Lily was immediately glad for the warmth. It smelled of James; sort of a fresh air smell mixed with chocolate chip cookies

"See, told you that you were cold," James said.

"Oh shut up, Potter," Lily said. Secretly she enjoyed the hoodie.

James laughed and wrapped his arms around Lily. About an hour later, the fireworks were finished and Lily and James headed back to the bus stop. Lily was too tired to walk so James gave her a piggy back ride to the bus stop.

Once Lily arrived home and fell asleep, she had a dream about a particular black haired boy. In the morning she woke up surrounded in his scent.


	7. Christmas in July

**So hey you guys! Turns out that I'm not dead (omgs!) and that I've just been out doing things (bad thatravenclawgirl for having a life outside of !). Anyways, so this is another chapter, but it the quality starts to fade at the end. I hope you like it though! :3 You should also review and that would make me update faster :D**

Throw, chase, return, repeat. Lily fell into a steady rhythm as she threw the fake mouse to Caspian. Throw the toy, let Caspian chase it, Caspian returns it, and then repeat the process. It was unchanging, fluid, without fault. And it was also taking place at 11.30 pm.

Lily was awoken at around 10 o'clock when Caspian decided he'd use her face as a pillow. Lily had felt something soft on her face and she discovered it was Caspian. When she tried to shove him off, he had hissed so loudly Lily was sure the neighbours could hear.

Lily threw the toy and Caspian chased it. For some reason, Caspian captivated Lily. He was deaf in one ear, yet still had amazing senses. He was painfully loyal, sometimes being so loyal that if someone came within ten feet of Lily, Caspian would scratch their face off. It had happened to the one and only James Potter multiple times, but he didn't seem to get the message that Caspian hated him. The memory made Lily laugh. In some ways, James Potter was like Caspian. They were both ridiculously loyal, both had selective hearing and sight, and they both had, what seemed like, an obsession with Lily.

Lily looked at the time. 11.38. She had been doing this for an hour and a half.

Lily was tired, but couldn't find the energy to go to sleep. Lily thought about reading the rest of her Arithmancy textbook, but realised that she wouldn't remember any of it in the morning.

Lily looked at the clock. 11.52. Why couldn't she fall asleep? Caspian was busy trying to tear the fake mouse apart. Lily felt a pang of sadness as she watched the mouse she had spent several hours sewing (by hand) being torn apart.

Suddenly Caspian began to hiss. Lily tensed. Every murder and disappearance the Daily Prophet announced raced through her head. Lily grabbed the nearest thing to her (which happened to be a pillow) and listened for any foreign sound. There was a tapping noise on her window and Lily let out a small scream before she realised it was Astrid.

"What the hell?" Lily asked, and opened the window. Astrid flew in, a note attached to her leg. Lily untied the letter out of curiosity and began to read.

_Darling Lilyflower,_

_Wotcher! I just wanted to announce that I have found my new favourite name. Harry. Isn't that a cool name? It's not too stuffy but doesn't sound like a ninnyish name either. It's cool._

_Now to a topic change; I would like to ask you over for a Christmas in July party! I'll pick you up at nine o'clock in the evening so be ready!_

_Love, James_

_P.S. You'll have to get over your fear of heights, love._

Lily gaped in shock. James was going to take her to his house for a Christmas in July party?

"What the hell is a Christmas in July party?" Lily asked, not realising that she voiced her question aloud.

Astrid hooted happily and flew out Lily's open window. Caspian hissed at the snowy owl as she left. A wave of sleep swept over Lily, and by the time her head hit her pillow, she was asleep.

* * *

"No way in hell, Potter," Lily Evans said, looking disgustedly at James' racing broom.

"Lily, it's only like an hour ride!" James whined.

"'Oh it's just an hour ride on a stick of wood hundreds of feet in the air,'" Lily mocked. "Why can't we just Apparate?"

"Because Apparation is being monitored by the Ministry and we both know I failed my Apparation test."

Lily scowled at James' logic.

"But if we're sitting on a broomstick hundreds of feet in the air, we'll be like sitting ducks for the Death Eaters!" Lily argued.

"Look, Lily, you need to get over your fear of heights."

"No I don't."

"Lily, just get on the damn broomstick."

"It won't hold both of our weight."

"Lily, we live in a world where there's a giant castle that teaches kids how to preform magic so they don't get stuck in the loony bin, and you're questioning if a _flying broom_ will hold our _weight_?"

"Shut up. Do I wear a helmet or something? I shan't go if we don't wear helmets. If we don't wear helmets we could fall-"

"Lily, stop stalling and grab my waist."

Lily cautiously stepped over the broom and grabbed James' waist. She pocketed her wand as if it were her last possession. James smirked as he threw the Invisibility Cloak over them.

"Will this cloak be a safety hazard? What if it slips and falls onto a car? James, I will kill you. What if-"

"Just enjoy the ride," James simply replied and kicked gently off the ground.

* * *

An hour and twenty-two minutes later, Lily and James touched down on his front lawn. Lily angrily ripped the Invisibility Cloak off.

"That was awful! Merlin, I hate you so much! Do you know how many times I almost fell off? Twelve! That was my first time on a broom and your advice was, this I quote, to 'just stop squirming'!" she screamed.

"Merlin, Lily, all you did was fidget! You kept shifting your weight, making me have to swerve Bonnie repeatedly!"

"Well that was some really crappy advice- wait, who's Bonnie?"

"My broom. Now let's go inside. Sirius and Remus are waiting for us."

James looped his arm around Lily's shoulders and marched to the front door. He flung open the door and yelled; "WE HAVE ARRIVED!"

Sirius suddenly launched himself out of nowhere, tackling James and sending Lily sprawling across the floor. Sirius planted his knees on either side of James' chest and pointed his wand at his forehead.

"Prongs," Sirius began in a low and deadly voice, "do you know how long you've been gone?"

"Umm… an hour and a half?" James guessed.

"You've been gone for an hour and 43 minutes! You left me here with Moony who was reading this giant book of un-fun things and refused to make me a sandwich!" Sirius cried and climbed off of James.

"Well thanks for asking me if I'm alright," Lily retorted as she picked herself up from the ground.

"So Prongs really wasn't lying. You're actually his girlfriend, Evans," Sirius said, twirling his wand between his index finger and thumb.

Lily rolled her eyes. James adjusted his glasses that had fallen down his nose during Sirius' attack.

"Speaking of Moony, where is he?" James asked.

"I think he fell asleep on the sofa. It _is_ four days after the full moon," Sirius said, thoughtfully. "Come on, let's go to the sitting room, Wormy should be here soon."

Lily followed the two black haired boys to the sitting room. Indeed, Remus was fast asleep on a couch, a thick book lay open on his chest. Lily sat on an armchair across from him, whilst James and Sirius sat on the floor beginning a game of Wizard's Chess.

"So what are we going to do? Sit and watch Remus sleep?" Lily asked, propping her chin on her hand.

"Actually, I just bred a neon blue flamingo and it breathes fire," Sirius said as if talking about the weather. Then looking down at the chess board he triumphantly exclaimed; "Checkmate!"

"Damn you," James said. "You know I'm rubbish at this!"

"Do you really have a fire breathing neon blue flamingo?" Lily asked, startled.

"Really," Sirius answered.

"That's illegal! Really, Sirius? In a time of war you're breeding blue flamingos that breathe fire?" Lily cried.

"I didn't mean to! I accidentally transfigured a blueberry into a flamingo and decided it would be cruel to turn it back."

"Are you talking about Sandra?" Remus asked sleepily. His awakening startled Lily, causing her to jump.

"You knew about this?" Lily demanded after she had gotten over her miniature scare.

"Sure I did," Remus answered. "I was the one who was about to eat the innocent blueberry- until Sirius changed it into a flamingo. Sandra is quite harmless really. She only puffs out smoke, but she can't _actually_ breathe fire." Here he glared at Sirius.

"Hey, Lily, guess what," James said, interrupting Lily before she could yell at Remus more.

"What?" Lily snapped.

"I read an entire book! Aren't you so proud?" James said happily as Sirius' queen demolished his knight.

"That's great! What book was it?"

"Quidditch Through the Ages."

"It's true, Evans," Sirius said sombrely. "Prongs finished an entire book. I'm now the only member of I've-Never-Finished-A-Book club."

"Padfoot, you really need to finish a book," Remus said, looking over the rim of his thick book.

"That's brilliant James!" Lily exclaimed, ignoring Sirius and Remus. Sure Quidditch Through the Ages wasn't _exactly_ the type of book Lily would classify as feeling accomplished finishing, but gathering James' four second attention span, Lily was quite proud of him.

"I know!" James said, a huge smile on his face. "My mum was so happy and my dad bought me a new broomcare kit!"

"Damn. Maybe I should try finishing a book. Do you think your mum'll buy me some new fireworks?" Sirius asked.

"Speaking of your parents, where are they?" Lily asked.

"I think they're in India," James answered. "I guess Peter's not coming, so let's start partying!"

* * *

An hour later Lily was surrounded by presents that ranged from a book (Remus) to a vampire sock monkey (Sirius) to a giant chocolate heart (James).

"Do you think your dad will mind if I transfigured his armchair into a purple miniature elephant?" Sirius asked.

"Probably, considering that you already changed the chandelier into a quill," James answered.

"I like this hat," Lily said, fingering the red Christmas hat that sat on her head.

"You better. That was one of the curtains," Remus said.

Lily looked around the almost empty living room. Everything in there had been transfigured into presents for their Christmas in July party. A container of eggnog sat untouched in a corner, Sandra the flamingo stood next to Sirius, eating a bowl of blueberries.

"Is that cannibalism?" James asked, motioning to Sandra.

"I don't think- good question," Remus puzzled, looking over at Sandra. "We should probably start cleaning up this mess now."

"UGGGGGGHHHHH!" Sirius groaned. "Can't we just make Evans do it? She's a girl, so she should do it!"

It all went deathly silent. James' eyes widened as what his friend had just said sunk in. Remus backed away slowly. Lily threw her Santa hat on the floor angrily.

"Do you know how sexist that is?" Lily yelled loudly. "How would you like it if people told you to clean up crap all the time, Black? You're too busy being surrounded by rich stuff that you don't realise other peoples feelings! Some people have to work for things, Black, and not just ask Mrs. Potter to serve it to you on a silver platter! Now goodbye!"

Lily turned and stormed out of the room. She threw the front door open and stepped into the cool, dewy night.

"Lily! Lily, wait!" James yelled as he ran towards her. "Please don't go." He grabbed her arm.

"James, I don't want to be around a sexist git! I realise that he was joking, but it still hurts. Sometimes jokes people make are the reason people hurt the most. Now goodbye." Lily yanked her arm back from James.

"Merlin, you're so bipolar! One second you're happy, the next, yelling at everyone!"

"Yeah, well maybe I do have bipolar disorder! Not like you and your friends would actually care if I did!"

James open and shut his mouth like a fish gasping for air. Before he could get words out, Lily turned on her heel and Apparated to her bedroom.

* * *

Lily woke up and found a note folded in her hand. She unfolded it and read;

_Dear Lily,_

_Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I was being unreasonable and didn't understand what you were thinking and feeling._

_I really hope that we can go out on another date someday._

_Love,  
James_

Lily thought about throwing it away, but instead attempted to smooth out the folds and placed the letter on her desk.

**Should I do an AU where Neville is the Boy Who Lived?**


End file.
